


Infatuated

by VibrantVenus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caulscott - Freeform, Crap tbqh, F/M, I'm, One-Shot, don't hurt me, i need to stop, idk - Freeform, is2g, it's good?, mentions of depression, one-sided, prepare your anus, really fucking sad, sorry lol, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He puts one finger on the computer screen, right over the spot where her head sits. He knows he'll have to tell Mark, have to tell him of this new information. But he can't, he'd rather die and he can't help the choked sob escaping his throat because goddammit, why can't she keep herself out of harm's way?<br/>-<br/>All she does is hurt him, but he's infatuated with being broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuated

   He's staring, frozen at the computer screen. This can't be real he thinks, but it is, and everything's gone to shit. He watches, transfixed as Max Caulfield and her blue haired bitch trample down the steps of the Dark Room. He watches them discover the photos, watches as they mourn over all the girls who've been photographed. He pauses the tape, he has half a mind to scream, because dammit he can't let her die. He puts one finger on the computer screen, right over the spot where her head sits. He knows he'll have to tell Mark, have to tell him of this new information. But he can't, he'd rather die and he can't help the choked sob escaping his throat because goddammit, why can't she keep herself out of harms way?

   Why does she have to be so fucking nosy?

  ~~So fucking pretty with blueblueblue eyes and freckles he could sit and count for days.~~

   He doesn't understand what goes through her head.

    ~~God he wishes he did, _wishes he could_.~~

   He wishes he could just die, because god as soon as he calls Mark, tells him that Max fucking Caulfield is in the Dark Room, he knows the creep is going to leap at the chance. Take his eyes off Victoria and onto her. She fit into everything the man wanted, everything the freak desired. 

   He wants to scream. Wants to fucking die, and not have to watch her die. In another life he thinks, without the Dark Room, maybe they'd have been friends. Dating even. In another life he wouldn't be so fucking broken, she wouldn't hate him. 

   But they're not in another life, not in another world. 

   Max Caulfield is in love with Chloe Price and he can't fucking stand it. 

~~He wishes he was Chloe. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with this shit then.~~

   He picks up the phone, listening to the dial tone as he waits for the creepy asshat to pick up the phone. He ignores the sting in his eyes, the burn in his chest as he the words spill from his throat. He hates that he feels like this. His eyes stray to the gun on the desk, grabs it as Mark hangs up, dark chuckling echoing in his ears.

   He puts the gun against his forehead.

   Would it be worth it?

  ~~Can he muster up the courage?~~

   He tosses it against the bed, anger coloring his vision red.

   Why does it have to be her?

   All she does is hurt him, but he's infatuated with being broken.


End file.
